


Lone(?) Wolf

by MissTeaVee



Series: Our Survival is our Strength [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: If you have a Wolf cornered, double check to make sure that he is, in fact, a lone wolf.-You’d hate for his pack to catch you unawares.-
Series: Our Survival is our Strength [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707184
Comments: 27
Kudos: 468





	Lone(?) Wolf

_Never send a Mandalorian after a child._ Greef Karga had been thrown this snippet of advice once, by the Woman he’d replaced as Guild Leader. He’d asked her for some words of wisdom, smug in his triumph of replacing her. She’d told him this with a wry sort of look, and he’d laughed in her face about it. _It’ll ruin you._

Now, he found himself staring down a Mandalorian, _his Mando_ he tended to think _,_ with a small bundle pressed protectively to his gleaming chest. He couldn’t believe it, even when looking at it. A consummate professional, the perfect lone wolf bounty hunter, and he was breaking every rule for… for a baby?

Well, if this was how the man wanted to die, so be it. Should a dozen bounty hunters fall to the Mandalorian’s fierce abilities, so be it. Greef had not taken his position by being sentimental, nor by throwing himself into the middle of the fight. Certainly not a fight where the lone opponent had some kind of blaster even Greef had never seen before, and he was shocked to actually see how the man could rip through his enemies. No wonder he was the most formidable of the Guild’s (ex)bounty hunters.

But a lone warrior in an indefensible location could only hold out so long, and it was all too easy to see the Mandalorian growing desperate. Still though did the Mando refuse to surrender his very valuable cargo.

Well, the man pretty much had to die at this point anyway. A shame, Greef did like him, but that was the business. 

And then the first rocket hit. It took a long moment for the leader of the Bondsman’s guild to recognize what he was seeing, and when he did, his blood went cold.

Of course, stories always did say that Mandalorians were clan orientated, but Greef had never heard of nor seen any evidence of them working as a group, or even in pairs. Maybe the fact that _his_ Mando had been able to convert the beskar paid to him into new armor so quickly should’ve been a hint that he had a pack.

They were vicious, they were precise, and it made sense in some horrible way that all these Mandalorians would be just as skilled, just as vicious, and just as cunning as the one Greef still didn’t know the name of. Blaster fire pinged off his hiding spot, and Greef flinched back, glancing for his escape route and disappearing into the shadows. The Bondsman’s guild would recover; it always did, and Greef Karga intended to keep his position as leader.

Which was why, instead of fleeing wisely, he crept aboard the Razorcrest.


End file.
